Manipulation
by hochmodel
Summary: L tried to get Light to confess to being Kira...and things go sticky. (smut)


I stared at Light, curious as to how to coerce him into admitting that he's the real Kira.

The percentage I had for my suspicions climbed up to 32.5%. I stared at him, my thumb absentmindedly pushing into my lip. How could I crack Light?

"Ryusaki?" Light asked as he turned to me, forgetting his files on the desk. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because you are Kira," I said, moving from my sitting position into my usual hunched over, propped up position. "And I am trying to figure out how to make you confess."

_'He has to be joking,' Light growled in his head. His fists balled and his hair covered his angry eyes. 'He can't get me to confess. I have to play it cool.' He got up out of his chair and moved rigidly over to L. "Ryusaki, what will it take for you to believe me? I'm not Kira."_

If he was not Kira, then he would not have reacted as such. But, an innocent man being accused of being a serial killer could also get him to act in such a fashion. No. Light is trying to play me. He thinks that if he acts so calmly and so confidently, I won't suspect him. But he's raising my suspicions more.

"Ryusaki?" Light further approached me, his hands finally relaxing, one of them pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Why aren't you saying, anything?"

He stumbled from the wheels jutting out from my chair and fell, grabbing me for support, and taking me down with him.

I had him pinned down on the hard tile. He shook his head and blushed, slightly. "Get off."

But I did not.

I heard his pulse speeding up. His breathing turned heavier. "Ryusaki. Off." He demanded, his eyebrows furrowing. "Now".

His legs shifted underneath me. I felt it. A hard bulge peeking out from his jeans.

Light is attracted to me. Fascinating.

I could use this. Maybe if I were to have sex with him, he would admit that he is Kira. He could scream it in the midst of pleasure, or feel intimate enough to hint at it. At very least, the emotional side effects of such a deed would knock him off of his guard and make him easier to study.

But, according to my calculations…I don't really know how to have sex.

I know the mechanics of it, but how to _pleasure _someone? I do not have the slightest iota.

_"Ryusaki! Get OFF!" Light yelled as he grabbed L's elbows and flipped them over, so he was on top. "Was that so hard?" Light taunted before he made a move to push himself off of L. L grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. Light's brow went up and his mouth dropped, slightly. "What are you-" L kissed him. _

_Light's eyes shot wide open. He grunted. But he made no move to get away from L. _

_'Maybe if I go along with this, he'll finally believe that I am not Kira,' Light thought. 'After all, Kira would _never_ have sex with his enemy.' _

He pushed himself off of me. I looked up at him, completely blank. "I don't like to be dominated," Light growled. He took my shirt and tore it off of me. "I _dominate_!" He hissed.

With my shirt off, I feel exposed. L does not like to feel exposed. I tried to move away, but he grabbed my wrists and shoved them down, hard. My back and head rested against the cold, hard tile.

I could feel him judging me as a potential sexual partner. His eyes trailed along my chest. I know I am deathly pale and horribly thin, but I could not care less. But maybe he did.

He glared down at me and trailed a finger down from my neck down to the tip of my boxers. I shivered and turned my head away.

I never had a sexual partner, before, and predicted I never would. I never found myself attracted to anyone, so I never gave much thought about it. But this felt…good…The blood rushed down to my penis. I could feel it beginning to grow tight.

_'What am I doing?!' Light thought, mortified, his face bright red and his hair covering his eyes, leaving a dark shadow. 'I like women! L is male. I'm only going along with this to clear my name…but then why am I really enjoying this?'_

I squirmed. I wanted this to end. It was unfamiliar. I don't like the unfamiliar. I wanted to go back to my routine. I didn't want to have sex with Kira. I didn't want sex at all. It doesn't interest me. I wanted to go back to the case, and to my sweets, and into the world where I'm not being pinned down and turned on by anyone, much less a serial killer. I don't like this. I like this too much.

Light pulled my hands down and held them at the back of his knees, bent, so I couldn't move. He undid the button on my jeans and slowly undid the zipper before he shoved his hand right through my boxers to my shaft and started pumping. My back arched, and a breathy moan escaped my lips. My back collided against the unforgiving floor, once again, and my face flushed, and so did his…along with a creeping crooked smile. That feels…incredible.

"Light, you are still dressed," I decided to mention, trying to bring back whatever power I had in this situation.

"I will undress when I feel like it," he cooly replied. I said no more, just blankly looked at him.

He decided to start licking my pale skin. I gulped and held back a shudder. He licked and kissed all over my chest, neck, and nibbled at my ears. I wriggled underneath, my head moving back and forth. When he began to suck on my nipple, I was forced to emit a shaky breath. My toes would curl, and my legs would shift around.

Light gently took off his belt and tied my wrists up with it. They sat under my back. I tried not to gulp. I was completely at his mercy.

_'I'm not gay!' Light yelled at himself. 'I don't like men. I like women!' But L losing his composure and writhing under Light turned him on more and more. He needed to relieve himself of the tension building up in his body. _

He pulled my jeans and boxers to around my knees before he kissed my shaft. I gulped in a breath and my head tilted backwards. He used his tongue to lick it. He took it into his mouth and sucked. Oh, Mother of Sherlock Holmes. This is amazing. I let out a slight whimper.

He dragged his tongue around my head, and I finished. I screamed as sperm spewed from my penis. Light almost glared at me before he swallowed. "Disappointing," he complained. "Well…"

He left me heaving for breath, covered in sweat, my crazy hair stuck to the ground. I felt the sudden need to sleep or eat something, preferably sugar.

"40%"

He sighed and got off of me. "I figured."

_'L is useless,' Light thought. 'I went through all of that, only to have him suspect me, more. And now I have to take care of this…inconvenience.' _

He pulled my pants back up and walked away. "Wait…Light? Light?!" He ignored me as he left me shirtless and tied on the ground. "LIGHT?! Untie me!"


End file.
